


Long-Overdue Treatment

by Caius



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Medical Kink, PWP, Robot Hysteria is a real thing, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Vaginal Fingering, and it's potentially fatal if left untreated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the prompt: “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.” </p>
<p>Pharma knows just how to treat Tarn's ailment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long-Overdue Treatment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redredribbons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redredribbons/gifts).



Tarn onlined strapped to a medical berth, and he nearly murdered the Autobot medic on the spot. Only Helex’ large hand on his shoulder kept him from shooting first and asking questions later.

“Finally,” Pharma grumbled at him as though he had no idea just how close he had come to dying. “You know, you could have just asked me for an exam. You didn’t need to be quite that dramatic.”

“…Dramatic?” Tarn scanned his memory banks. “What is the meaning of this, Autobot.”

“You fainted straight into my arms. And you’re extremely heavy, by the way. I’m not actually a medical transport model.” Pharma smirked down at him.

“Is he fixed?” Helex asked impatiently. “You said you would _fix_ him.”

Pharma smirked. “The necessary procedure is both unethical and _inefficient_ on an unconscious patient.” Before Tarn could ask what Pharma was getting at, the medic’s hand was on the panel between his legs, flipping it open easily. “You must have been carrying quite the torch to have let it go on so long. Trying to save it for Megatron? Or was it me you wanted?”

Tarn flinched in his bonds as expert fingers stroked the rim of his valve, finding every external node and coaxing him to open and lubricate faster than – well, even faster than the last time he’d talked to Megatron. “Your concern for my health is – flattering, medic.” It was hard to control his vocalizer like this, hard to go for the right harmonic to do what he wanted when Pharma was playing his valve nodes like – well, like a medic.

“Don’t flatter yourself.” Pharma glared at Helex over Tarn’s shoulder as he slipped a finger inside Tarn’s valve – not even paying proper attention to what he was doing but still somehow finding nodes that Tarn didn’t even know existed. “Your team of _thugs_ would kill me if I left you _unsatisfied_.”

“Don’t – insult my team.” Tarn said, and then he offlined his vocalizer as Pharma slid a second finger inside of him. It wasn’t going to be safe to talk, not if he wanted Pharma to keep doing that. And he did. 

Pharma was good. The _best_ at this.

Maybe sometime soon he would kidnap the Autobot and bring him to Megatron, because his Lord deserved the best.

At that thought, and a firm touch to Tarn’s ceiling node, Tarn’s valve overloaded, his systems pushed into a soft reboot that left him feeling…good. Better than he had in a long time.

He’d feel even better if he was unstrapped from the berth, so he could transform. “Untie me,” he commanded, not really caring if Helex obeyed, or Pharma himself.

Helex, he realized, was leaning over him and _looking_ , his frame emitting even more heat than usual. Well, usual for when he wasn’t actively smelting someone. “Helex,” he reprimanded.

“Yes, sir.” Helex uncuffed him while Pharma closed Tarn’s panel and went to wash his hands. “How often does he need this? Doctor?”

Pharma shrugged. “The way he overclocks his systems, a lot more than he’s getting it. Best to take care of it every third t-cog or so.”

Tarn walked over to the washbasin and leaned over Pharma’s wing. “Perhaps we can make another…arrangement,” he said, voice stroking Pharma’s spark proactively. “I’m sure I can think of an appropriate payment.”


End file.
